100m Jumper
This is an article not related to the Captain Tsubasa in-universe series but to other Takahashi's works. 100m Jumper (100Mジャンパー) is a one-shot manga by Yoichi Takahashi focused on ski jumping. It was published in Shueisha shonen magazine Weekly Shonen Jump in issue #13 of 1982, cover date #1982-03-15. This manga was produced for the 10th Jump readers' award (ジャンプ愛読者賞), which it won and, thus, earned the right to be published in the magazine. It has a sequel, also a one-shot, called Sotsugyo: 100m Jumper 2. The manga had its own special tankobon that compiled the story along with other one-shot manga. Characters *Chiharu Hokuto (北斗 千春) *Miyuki (みゆき) *Hidaka (日高) Summary Chiharu Hokuto has devoted himself to ski jumping since an early age. As the star of the local expectations, he takes part in the adult branch of the 90m class of the SHK cup that takes place in the Okurayama-Schanze in spite of being a high school student. He aims to do a jump of 100m. In this tournament many non-Japanese contestants participate, but there is no age-restriction. However, his childhood friend who always came to watch his jumps, Miyuki, is not there. Since she received a confession from the high school Adonis, Hidaka, a cold wind comes to blow in the relationship of Chiharu and Miyuki... Chiharu flies in his first attempt, trying to shake off the hesitation, but loses the balances in the air and fails in the landing... Can Chiharu stand up again? And what's the status of the relationship between Miyuki and he, now with Hidaka in the picture... Compiled volumes The first edition of the compiled volume was released on 1986-02-15 by Shueisha and fully titled 100m Jumper: Yomikiri Kessakushu (100mジャンパー 読切傑作集, 100m jumper yomikiri kessaku shuu), translated as 100m Jumper: Collection of masterpiece one-shots. According to 3109 days perfect data, this tankobon is considered vol. 1 of Yoichi Takahashi's tanpenshu (短編集, tanpenshuu, translated as short story collection), with Boku wa Misaki Taro (1987) being vol. 2, Captain Tsubasa: World Youth Tokubetsu Hen - Saikyo no Teki! Holanda Youth (1996) being vol. 3 and Keeper Coach: Takahashi Yoichi Tanpenshu (1999) being vol. 4. This volume includes the manga: #''100m Jumper'' (1982) #''Subaru'' (1983) #''Hatsukoi Doshi'' (1982) #''Todoroki Genta Ipponshobu'' (1983) #''Captain Tsubasa'' (1980) In commemoration of the 2014 Winter Olympics, the compiled volume was re-printed in bunkoban format as part of the Shueisha Home Remix (SHR) line with more material. This edition was fully titled 100m Jumper: Takahashi Yoichi Kessakushu (100mジャンパー 高橋陽一傑作集, takahashi youichi kessaku shuu) translated as 100m Jumper: Yoichi Takahashi masterpiece collection. This compilation includes the following: #''100m Jumper'' (1982) #''Subaru'' (1983) #''Hatsukoi Doshi'' (1982) #''Todoroki Genta Ippon Shobu'' (1984) #''Captain Tsubasa'' (1980) #''Hokuheki Downhiller!!'' (1989) #''Sotsugyo: 100m Jumper 2'' (1985) Gallery 100m_Jumper.jpg|Compiled volume, 1986-02-15, ISBN 9784088510095, 176 p 100m_Jumper_SHR.jpg|SHR paperback, 2014-02-07, ISBN 9784834244472, 309 p 100m_Jumper_SHR_back.jpg|Backcover of the SHR paperback Weekly_Shonen_Jump_1982_13.jpg|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' #13 (1982) 100m_Jumper_page00.jpg|Page from the manga 100m_Jumper_page05.jpg|Page from the manga 100m_Jumper_page13.jpg|Page from the manga Takahashi data in Netto Special.jpg|Takahashi data pages from Captain Tsubasa Netto Special where a picture of the trophy awarded for 100M Jumper is shown at the right External links *Series info at Boy's Comic Encyclopedia (Japanese) *Preview of the SHR paperback at Shueisha Jump Remix website (Japanese) }} Category:Other works of Yoichi Takahashi